


His Song

by Obsessive_mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Be gentle, Bottom!Cas, But no really it's a lot of fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Shipper!Sam, Very very fluffy, elton john - your song, no really it's my favorite part, please read the epilogue, so much fluff your teeth might rot, this is my first fan fic, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_mishamigo/pseuds/Obsessive_mishamigo
Summary: After going on a routine hunt with a newly wed hunter couple, Dean longs for something he can't have. But Castiel shows him, he already has it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please stop! If you are not familiar with the song 'Your Song' by Elton John, I highly recommend you go listen to that first, as it has a very important part in the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I would like to thank Minerva_Winchester and River for helping me and the people who beta read it. You guys gave me the confidence to post my very first fan fiction.

It is a normal day, just like any other. Sam is up, checking the news and the police reports. He tries to find something that might sound like it would be up their alley. Sam is sitting at the table in the bunker, sipping his coffee, when Dean walks into the room with sleep still in his eyes from the night before. Going kitchen and pulls out his favorite coffee cup. Right as he pulls out the coffee pot to pour himself a cup of coffee his phone rings. 

"Hello," Dean says still a bit sleepy. "Yeah, we can be there in a few hours...Okay, we are heading out now." Dean hangs up the phone. "That was Cory and Rebecca, they are a few hours away having trouble with a vampire nest, and they’ve asked if we could help." 

"Sure thing," Sam says "the lines are dead today anyway, and a vamp nest sounds like an easy break from everything going on right now."

"Should we call Cas?" Dean asked.

"No, I think the four of us should be able to handle a vamps nest, I don't see why we should have to bother Cas about this." Sam replied.

Sam and Dean get in the Impala and head south to Cory and Becca's location. They talk strategy about how to get into and destroy the nest. A few hours pass, and they find themselves checking into a road side motel in Junction City. They check into the room right next to Cory and Becca. After they get settled, they head over to Cory and Becca’s room. 

Cory lays a map on the table. "So the nest is three miles north of here, and there are two different back roads we can take. If we take this one, and you take the other, I feel we have the best chance of taking over the nest," Cory says as he points to the roads on the map.

"How many vamps are we looking at?" Sam asks, studying the map.

"30 to 40," Becca says nervously as she looks at Cory lovingly. "I really do appreciate you two coming to help us. I mean what kind of couple goes vampire hunting on their honeymoon?"

"You two finally tied the knot, huh?" Dean asks with a smile. 

"We sure did, about a week ago.” Becca holds up her hand to show them her ring. It is small, but pretty. “It was just a small thing in Vegas, but it was the best decision we have ever made. Can't beat being married to someone who knows what it’s like to be a hunter and live the hunter lifestyle," Becca adds as she holds Cory's hand. 

"I know you two aren't really the type to go and look for someone, but I really do hope you guys find that one person who is right for you just like my sunshine Becca is for me," Cory says then kisses his new bride. 

The four of them gather their supplies and wait for the sun to set to go take down the nest. The boys get into the Impala and Cory and Becca get into their truck. They head off to the nest. The Winchesters take the right road, while Cory drives down the left road. They stop on either side of the nest and quickly and quietly get their supplies and prepare to execute the plan. While attacking the nest, that was actually smaller than expected, Cory and Becca didn't seem to have to talk to each other at all. Being so in sync, they knew each other’s next move almost telepathically. Dean seems to be amazed at the connection these two have and starts to miss what he and Lisa had. 

They defeat the vamp nest and head back to the motel. Everyone says their thank you and good byes as they head into their own rooms. Sam, exhausted from the hunt, passes out on his bed. Dean lays down when Sam does, but after his brother falls asleep, he sits up and starts to think to himself, What if I didn't have Cas wipe Ben and Lisa's memory? I know Lisa's number still. But she has no idea who I am, and that could freak her out. Life like that is something I'll probably never have again. Dean lays back down and does a silent prayer. Cas, I know you are busy, but I need to talk to my best friend. I don't know where you are, but I can't talk with Sam around, I know he wouldn't understand. We will be back home tomorrow. I really need to talk to you. Well, Cas, I hope to see you tomorrow. With that Dean closes his eyes and falls asleep. 

The next morning, Sam and Dean pack up their stuff in the Impala and head back to the bunker. After their two hour drive, they make it back safe. Sam goes to the kitchen and puts on a fresh pot of coffee. Dean heads to his room to put things away. He sits on his bed and falls back, eyes closed in exhaustion. He opens his eyes back up to see Cas upside down above him staring at him. "Cas,” Dean jumps. “We talked about this, personal space.”

"What did you want to talk about, Dean?" Castiel asks.

"Can we go for a drive to talk?" Dean responds, getting out of bed. "I don't need Sam to walk in on us chatting." 

Dean and Cas walk out of the room and head to the Impala, on the way Sam stops them, “Hey Cas, Dean!” Sam says with a smile. Noticing they were going somewhere Sam began to speak again. “Where are you guys headed?” 

Dean looked at Sam, then back at Cas, nervously, he replied, “Just a beer and snack run. Won’t be long.” Sam shook his head and walked the opposite direction as Cas and Dean exited the bunker and walked to the Impala.

Inside the Impala, Dean opens up to Cas about how much he missed a connection like he had with Lisa, and that Cas was the only person now he could open up to like he could her. They go get the beer and snacks and talk some more about Lisa and Ben and their friendship. After what seems like the shortest car ride ever, they return to the bunker with the beer, chips and of course, pie. They sit down with the snacks and beer, pass it out, and get to looking for their next case. 

*****

A few days pass and a new case comes and goes. This time all three of them went on this hunt. It seemed to Dean that the hunts go better when Cas is with them, by his side. 

Back in the bunker once again, seems like they get more breaks as the years go on. Dean lays on his bed and puts on headphones so he can relax and just listen to music he loves. He closes his eyes as Led Zeppelin plays. A few songs into his playlist Dean falls asleep. 

Dean, as he usually does, dreams he is in a quiet place. A place with no monsters, where he doesn't have to worry about Sam and where he and the ones he loves can live peacefully. Today he is in his favorite fishing spot with an old school boom box next to him with music playing. The music isn't too loud however. Dean didn't want to scare away the fish. ‘Ramblin Man’ played quietly while Dean relaxes. The song stops, and the radio on the boom box goes on to the next song like a radio station would normally. ‘Your Song’ by Elton John comes on. Dean is inherently confused as this isn't something he would normally hear in his dreams. But it being was Elton John, he couldn't help but sing along. Behind Dean, Castiel walks away slowly and quietly so Dean can't hear or see him. 

*****

Another day, another hunt with all three guys. Another monster that deserved to die for killing people. The whole time Dean was humming the song Cas had played on the radio in his dream. Thinking nothing of it, he just went on with his day and the hunt. 

Back at the bunker for another break, Dean, heavy with some of the decisions he had to make during the hunt, decides to go to his room for some time alone and to clean it. He walks into his room to see it already cleaned up from him trying to unpack from the last hunt, with a note that says: 

"I cleaned your room while you didn't look. I hope I put things away where they belong. -Me" 

He looks at it confused wondering why someone put his stuff away. With a shrug He took the note and basketball tossed it in the garbage. Dean gave a side smile He shoots he scores! Dean thinks to himself as he goes to make a sandwich. 

*****

A few days later, Sam gets a call from an old hunter friend and decides to take off without Dean or Cas, leaving them alone in the bunker while Dean sleeps, but he returns in the morning. 

Tonight's dream was a nice quiet cruise in the Impala, classic rock station on the radio again. AC/DC is on right as he turns on the radio. It doesn't take long for that song to be done and like usual the next song comes on. Without Dean noticing Castiel in the back seat, he again makes the radio play ‘Your Song’ by Elton John. Puzzled but surprisingly ok with it, Dean sings along yet again as he cruised down the two lane blacktop. 

Several hours later, Dean woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. He gets up all groggy and sleepy eyed with a song in his head and slowly makes his way to the kitchen where he sees Cas pouring Dean a cup of coffee. 

"Good morning, Dean," Cas says. "I hope I made the coffee the way you like."

"Th...thank you. You really didn't have to,” Dean says gratefully. He sips his coffee slowly as to not burn his tongue. “I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind,” Dean starts to sing quietly while he pulls out the newspaper. “How wonderful life is…” 

“Did you say something?” Castiel asked with a smile knowing exactly what Dean was saying. 

“It's nothing really, just woke up with a song stuck in my head,” Dean says and continues to hum the song. He looks at the paper and takes a bite of the perfectly cooked bacon that Cas made. In his head, the song plays over and over, like the ear worm that it was. He hums some more and looks up to Cas. He is across the table reading a different part of the newspaper looking for a case. Dean smiles in a cute way. He realizes what he is doing and shakes his head back to reality then wipes his face to get the rest of the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Dean,” Sam says walking in, “I found us a case in South Dakota. Looks like a newly turned werewolf is wreaking havoc in Aberdeen. You up for a hunt?” Dean takes another drink of his coffee while getting up from the table. 

“Be ready in five,” Dean says putting his dishes in the kitchen. “You wanna join us, Cas?” Dean asks with a nervousness he's never felt before. 

“Well, Dean, it would be a bore to sit here alone. I can be ready when you guys are,” Cas says with a little nod and a smile to Dean. 

On the way to the hunt, Dean still has his song stuck in his head. Wondering why Elton John of all people was the one that came up. Dean seemed to also notice his eyes kept being drawn over to Cas, who Sam let sit in the front seat. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I wrote down in words. How wonderful life is that you're in the world. The song rings in Dean's ears. 

The case went as perfectly as a case could possibly go. Dean and Cas worked perfectly together. Each knowing what the other would do before they did it. Sam can see the chemistry between them but doesn't say anything. He just chalks it up to them being best friends. 

Sam takes shotgun on the way back to the bunker. The talk is normal, nothing too interesting. Some laughs, some strategy on what they can do next time. Classic rock playing on the radio. Castiel contemplates playing ‘Your Song’ on the radio but decides against it because Sam is there. 

They arrive at the bunker and head to their respective rooms. Dean, exhausted from driving for hours with only a few stops for bathroom breaks and snacks, doesn't even bother putting on any music or putting his stuff away. Instead as soon as his head hit his pillow, he was out like a light. 

Tonight's dream was like the rest. Dean, alone, it’s quiet, and everyone is safe. This time he is in the bunker, sitting at a table with his feet on top, drinking a beer. The song finally out of his head. Dean brings the beer to his lips just as he hears the familiar sound of a cassette tape being put into a boom box. He takes his feet off the table and sits up. It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I don't have much money but boy, if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live. “It's that damn song again!” Dean exclaimed. He stands up and turns around to see Castiel standing by a stereo on a small table by a book shelf. “Cas?” Dean asks. Castiel smiles and snaps his fingers. Just then Dean wakes up suddenly and quickly with a jump. 

Dean leaves his room. By this time, it is the middle of the night, and Sam is still sleeping. Quietly, he goes over to Castiel's room, and right as he is about to knock on the door, it creaks open a little. The room isn't dark, but poorly lit. There is just a single desk lamp on. No one seems to be in the room. Under the lamp is a note. 

I will be right back. Just had to go get a few things, and no, Dean, I did not take your car. 

Dean isn't sure why, but he is saddened by the fact that he isn't there. Right as he was going to leave the room after seeing the note, he is greeted by Cas at the door. “Jesus, Cas! You scared the crap out of me!” Dean says, startled. 

“I'm sorry, that was not my intention,” Cas apologizes. “Were you looking for me?” He continues while entering the room. 

“Um… uh… ye-yeah.” Dean seems to be flustered but he couldn't figure out why. “It's just… I don't know, it's nothing.” He looks away and stands up. He is suddenly unsure of why he went to go see Cas in the first place. He starts to go back to his room. He gets halfway there but turns back. Cas by now has found a book to read and sits on his bed while humming a familiar tune. 

“Did you crash my dream?” Dean asks Cas hearing what tune he is humming. Castiel looks up from his book and smiles 

“Hello again,” Cas says closing the book. “Would you be saddened if I said no?” he asks with a little head tilt. 

“Well… yeah, I don't know why other than you are my best friend, but I would be sad if that wasn't actually you,” Dean answers, dropping his filter. “Has… this song been you the whole time? Getting that song stuck in my head for weeks?” Dean asks needing answers. 

Cas stands up and walks over to Dean. “I can not deny that it was me. I very badly wanted you to hear that song,” Castiel smiles.”I hope you got the chance to listen to all the words to the song,” he continues. 

“I did, Cas, is that how you feel about me?” Dean steps closer to Cas. “We've known each other for years. Why are you just saying something now?”

“Feelings just don't happen overnight, Dean,” Cas says as he steps one step closer. “But I have been feeling this way for some time now. I have just been thinking of the right way to say it.”

Dean steps another step closer to Cas. They are inches away from each other now. “You know how I have been wanting a relationship like Cory and Becca. How they know what each other is going to do before they do it.” Dean's breath gets heavy. “How they are best friends and hunt together. The way they look at each other like no one else is in the room. The way they…” 

Suddenly in the middle of Deans sentence Castiel interrupts him with a kiss. “You talk too much,” Cas says after the brief kiss. 

Dean stands there in shock. “Cas, did you just… kiss me?” he asks with a hazy look on his face. 

“I believe I did,” Castiel responds. “But you wouldn't stop talking, and I couldn't think of any other way to get you to stop. For that I am sorry.” 

“You don't need to say you're sorry. I know I should be weirded out because you are my best friend. But for some reason I'm not and it's weird,” Dean responds. 

“If you need time to think about why, I understand,” Castiel said with a silly grin. “I will let you get back to sleep now. Goodnight, Dean.”

Dean walks out of the room with a very confused look on his face. What on earth just happened? Did Cas really just kiss me? Did I really just like it? I need to sleep this one off. Dean thinks as he heads back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

It has only been a few days since Castiel kissed Dean, and it is still on his mind. All three guys leave for another hunt. It is a simple ghost hunt. Typical solution, find the bones, burn the body, nothing they couldn't handle. 

“Milk run,” Sam says to Dean and Cas as they get into the Impala. “We totally deserved an easy case like that. Don't you guys agree?” 

“Yes, that was maybe a little too easy. But if it comes back we can always go back,” Castiel retorts. 

Dean remains silent but nods his head in agreement with Cas. He is also silent the whole way back to the bunker. Most awkward car ride ever, but it is now over. They are back at the bunker once again. 

Without saying a word, Dean goes to the kitchen, grabs a beer, opens it, and walks to his room then closes the door. Sitting at his desk he drinks the beer. The only thing running in his mind is Castiel and his kiss. Why did I like that so much? Is it wrong to like that? Why won't this feeling go away? Do I really want it to go away? Why does it hurt so much? He takes another drink of his beer then wipes his face with his hand. 

Do I? I know he does but do I? Deans head is swimming. He decides it's time for bed. He turns off the light and lays down on his memory foam mattress. Pulling out his iPod he puts the earbuds into each ear respectively. Normally, he turns his iPod on shuffle but this time, this time is different. A new song has been added. Passing by the classics he is used to he turns on the new addition, closes his eyes, smiles, and nods off to sleep with the song on replay. 

The next morning Dean wakes up in the best mood he has been in a while. Believing it must be the power of the song, he plugs his iPod in so it is charged for tonight, so he can wake up tomorrow in the same mood.

Hungry, he goes to the kitchen. It is empty of people. This seems odd to Dean. Sam and Cas are always up before him. Where is everyone? Dean is puzzled. Instead of making breakfast or putting coffee on he decides to look for his brother and best friend. Searching all over the bunker he sees no sight of the two anywhere. He starts to get very worried. Is it because I haven't talked to him about what happened? Is he telling Sam what he did? I need to find them. Dean takes out his phone and dials his brothers number. “Hi, you've reached Sam Winchester, you know what to do.” SHIT! Dean calls Castiel. “This is my voicemail so make your voice… a mail.” Damn it Cas. “Why are their phones off?” Dean asks out loud to himself. He sits down and buries his face into his hands on the verge of madness, worried about them both. 

Just then the bunker door opens. It is Sam and Cas. They are carrying coffee and donuts. “Dean, are you ok? You look terrible,” Sam asks as he puts the carrying case with coffee cups on the table next to Dean. 

Without answering Dean gets up and walks briskly over to Cas and gives him a hug. “Never turn your phone off again. I was so worried!” Dean whispers with a little shake in his voice. 

“Sorry, Dean, I won't let it happen again,” Cas says with wide eyes. 

“I'm just glad you are both ok. Why don't you have your phones on?” Dean asks Sam in a scolding sort of way. 

“We didn't think you would be up already, and it was Cas’s idea to go get coffee and donuts for everyone. Sorry,” Sam says as he just shrugs and takes his coffee out of the cup holder. 

“I forgive you guys… this time, but only because you brought donuts,” Dean sternly says. During breakfast more thoughts creep into Dean's head. He could have been dead. They both could have. I don't know what I would do if Cas died. He sneaks a glance to Cas who has his face buried in the paper he bought. Dean silently sighs. He is my best friend. He cares about me. We know what each other is going to do before they do it. My world got a helluva lot better when I met him. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. And I … I think I’m falling for him. Dean quickly looks away right as Cas looks up from his paper. 

“I… I gotta go. I'll be back,” Dean says looking down. He gets up and leaves the bunker without saying anything else. 

“What the hell was that about?” Sam asks Cas, because he finds it weird. 

“I think I might have an idea,” Cas simply says. Before Sam knows it Cas is gone without another word. 

Dean, who is now sitting inside the Impala not moving, is suddenly surprised to see Castiel sitting next to him. “Are you ok Dean?” Castiel asks worried about him. 

“I'm not sure. I've had a lot on my mind the last few days. I don't know what's up, down, black or white anymore.” Dean sighs. 

“Is this because I kissed you?” 

“I...I'm not sure, honestly. I think I just need some time to think.” Dean confesses.

“I understand. I think I will give you some space then. If you need me you can call. I will also be at the motel in town.” Cas says with a sad borrowed look. Then as quickly as Dean can blink, he is gone. 

Dean slams his hand on the steering wheel. Why did I say that? I'm so stupid! I let him go. One silent tear almost escapes his eye. Quickly he regains his composure. Good timing too because right as he does the passenger door of the Impala opens and Sam gets in and closes the door. 

“Dean, are you sure you are ok?” Sam asks concerned. 

“Yeah, Sam, I'm fine. Cas said he is going to take off for a bit but if we need him to call. Did you want to go with me on a beer run?” Dean answers. 

“Sure, sounds good,” Sam says still with a concerned look on his face. 

The boys get back from their beer run and put the beer away. Dean takes one and heads to his room for some privacy. He puts the beer on his desk, unopened. He takes out his now charged iPod and puts on his new playlist called ‘Angel’. It has one, and only one, song and it is set to repeat. He lays face down on the bed, head is buried in his pillow. Dean fell asleep listening to ‘Your Song’ and a silent tear runs down his face. 

*****

It has been a few days again and Dean gets up, showers and goes to the kitchen with a smile on his face thinking he was going to see Castiel. But he is not there. His smile disappears. Sam comes in with a bounce in his step. “Hey, Dean! Good morning. It's Friday. You going out tonight?” Sam asks while he sits down straddling the chair. 

“Nah, Sam, I'm just not feeling it tonight,” Dean says, while he drinks the freshly brewed coffee. 

“Ok, NOW I know something is wrong. It's Friday night and you aren't going out? You have to talk to me, man,” Sam says while he gets up and gets a cup of coffee for himself. 

“It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm fine,” Dean says with a furrowed brow. Upset that Sam just won't leave it alone, Dean tells him that he is going to go for a ride to cool off and exits the bunker for the Impala. 

Dean gets about five miles down the road and pulls off to the side of the road. He gets out of the still running car and leans against the now closed driver side door. Sliding down the door he sits on the ground with his head now in his knees. I need to tell him. Dean looks up to the sky. He deserves to know. He told me how he felt. He deserves to know how I feel. I need to tell him. But how? Dean gets up quickly he knows exactly how he wants to tell him. 

Dean rushes off to the motel, not even checking the speed limits. He arrives at the motel that Castiel is staying at and rushes in to the front desk. He asks the gentleman at the front desk what room Cas is in. After finding out, he goes to the Impala, grabs an old school boom box out of the back, and heads over to room 112. 

Castiel, who has just turned on the television, hears a faint noise come from outside. He mutes the tv, looks up from the remote with a confused brow. He looks over to the window with a head tilt then gets up off the bed he was sitting on. As he walks closer to the door he can hear what the sound is. I know it's not much but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song and this one's for you. Castiel opens the shade on the window. There stood Dean like he was right out of an old 80s movie. He stands there with the boom box over his head ‘Your Song’ is playing as loud as the boom box can go. 

Cas opens the door. And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It might be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind. That I wrote down in words. How wonderful life is while you're in the world. Castiel leans against the doorframe. Arms crossed. Smile from ear to ear. Dean turns the music down a bit and puts down the boom box. 

“I didn't know how else to tell you,” Dean says as he tosses his hand up then back down to his side. He starts walking over to Cas, who is still leaning against the doorframe smiling. 

Dean’s speed picks up as the thought of being away from Cas hurts. As soon as he gets over to Cas he stops. 

“Dean, I…” Cas begins to speak but is interrupted by Dean. With his hands on either side of Castiel's face Dean brings him in and kisses him passionately. The moment his lips touched the angels it was like a spark of energy flowing through his body. He didn't want this moment to end. 

They stop kissing and Dean put his forehead on Cas’s and looks deep into his ocean blue eyes. “Cas, you are my best friend. You mean everything to me. You know I listened to all the words of the song. I feel the same way. I feel so stupid that it took me this long to figure it out.” Dean's breath is heavy. 

Cas closes his eyes and smiles. “Let's get out of the heat.” Cas suggests. They both go into the air conditioned motel room. Dean lays down on the perfectly made, not slept in bed. Cas sits on the edge of the bed next to him. Dean shifts into his side to face Cas. Cas looks at Dean. 

“So what happens with us now?” Castiel asks with a little eyebrow raise. 

“Well,” Dean says as he gets up and sits next to Cas on the bed. “In your millennia of being alive, has the thought of dating someone ever crossed your mind?” 

“I don't have the power to change a human's date, Dean. You of all people should know that,” Cas says confused. 

Dean starts to laugh and gets up and heads to the door. “Come on, Cas, let's go home.”

On the drive back to the bunker, they talk about where they are and what all of this means now. They decide on what to call it. They also both decide is is probably best that they keep this a secret from Sam for now and plot times that they can see each other without him knowing. Dean smiles as they pull up to the bunker and park. Cas begins to get out and Dean tells him to wait. Confused, Cas looks over as Dean gently touches the side of his face and leans in and kisses him gently. A spark of energy flows as the two kiss. 

“I'm sorry, but I just had to again before Sam sees us,” Dean confesses. 

Cas doesn't even stop to think he just kisses the man again. “Me too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and angst.

It is a few days later, and Dean and Cas haven't been able to spend any time together just the two of them. But that doesn't stop them from shooting glances and smiles when Sam isn't looking. Sam’s phone rings. The guys overhear the call. 

“Hey Jody, yeah. No. Of course. Yeah that's no problem. How many? Oh that doesn't seem too bad. I can be there soon. Yeah don't worry. Nah, it will be fine. Okay see you then.” Sam tells them all about what's going on. Surprisingly, Dean tosses the keys to the Impala at Sam. 

“You sure?” Sam asks confused with a look that can only be described as, ‘something must be up if he's letting me drive the Impala’ 

“Yeah, Sammy, it's ok I don't plan on going anywhere soon.” Dean assures him. As Sam turns away to head out to meet up with Jody, Dean turns to Cas and gives him a wink as he holds his cup of coffee to his lips. 

“You thinking what I'm thinking Cas?” Dean asks then takes a sip of his now cooled coffee. 

“Netflix and chill?” He asks so matter-of-factly. 

Dean spits out his coffee in shock. “You do know what that means, right?” He quickly asks. 

“That's when you watch Netflix and relax, right?” Cas asks in reassurance.

“No, Cas, that means watch Netflix and have sex.”

They are both silent for a minute. Castiel breaks the silence. “My offer still stands.” He looks at Dean and takes a drink of his now cold coffee. 

“I think I am ok with the first version for now, Cas.”

“If you are okay with it, I am okay with it too, Dean.”

Dean heads over to the couch he brought into the bunker so he could watch tv comfortably. He turns on the tv then asks if Cas is going to join him. They both sit on the couch they decide, Dean decides, that they are going to watch an action movie. 

As the movie starts their position on the couch is pretty normal for friends. About ten minutes into the movie, Cas has scooted closer as he can seem to feel Dean's pull wanting him closer. 20 minutes in and Dean, without even thinking has begun to hold the angel's hand. By the end of the movie, Cas had placed his head on Dean's shoulder and was very content staying there for as long as Dean would let him. 

“The movie is over,” the butterflies in Dean’s stomach started to flutter. “Did you want to watch something else? And no chick flicks!” 

“I rather enjoyed that one. You can pick whatever movie you want to.” Cas said with a sigh and he kept his head on Dean’s strong shoulder. 

Dean clicks through the choices and lands on Top Gun. Having seen this one before several times he knows most, if not all the words. He starts quoting along with the movie, and Cas can't help but think just how adorable it is when he does this. By now Dean has his arm wrapped around Cas as they sit there together watching the movie. Without even hesitating, Dean leans over and kisses the top of Cas’s head, still resting on his shoulder. Cas looks up at him with those ocean blue eyes and leans in and their lips meet. 

The kiss didn't last very long, or so they thought. When Dean looks back at the screen, he realizes he's missed a whole scene of the movie. Eh it wasn't an important one anyway. Cas has put his head back where it was once comfortable and Dean rests his temple on Cas’s head. If only we could do this more often. Dean sighs. He closes his eyes. The movie ends. 

“You up for a triple feature?” Cas asks not moving and also not realizing that Dean has fallen asleep. Carefully Cas readjusts himself and places the sleeping hunters head oh his lap. He places his hand on his shoulder and lets him sleep in peace. He sits there for an undetermined time because, well, angels don't sleep. Cas has decided that if he lets Dean sleep on the couch that he would be very stiff when he wakes up, and he can't let that happen to his best friend and now boyfriend. He carefully moves Deans sleeping head from his lap and stands up. Picking Dean up, slowly as to not disturb him, Castiel carries him to his bed. Now he could have simply moved him there with his angel powers, but he wanted to really make sure he did this right. 

When Dean wakes up, it's been a couple hours. He looks around confused, not knowing how he got in his room. “The hell?” He mumbles to himself while he wipes the sleep out of his eyes. Then it clicks. I must have fallen asleep during the movie and Cas must have poofed me here. Dean got up while convincing himself that this is how he got there. 

Dean exits his room and heads back over to the couch slowly with sleep still in his head. Seeing Cas on the couch still watching tv makes him stop for a brief moment and smile. He sneaks up behind Cas so he can't see him and notices what is on the television. Dean leans on the couch next to Cas, but he is too invested in the movie to notice. 

“Dirty Harry huh?” Cas jumps and looks at Dean startled. “This is one of my favorites.” He informs him as he jumps over the couch to sit next to him. 

“If I knew you were going to be up, Dean, I would have waited and started it with you.” 

“It's ok. I think I've seen this movie about 20 times.” He smiles as he looks at Cas whose attention is back on the Clint Eastwood movie. 

Cas doesn't look away from the television at all the entire movie. He studies it like a book. Memorizing every move that they make. Dean, again, quotes along with the movie as it is one of his favorites. The movie is over. Without saying a word Cas disappears. Dean, jolts around to try and find Cas. He is nowhere to be found. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean curses. “Where did he go?” He searches all around the bunker, worried he scared him away. 

Dean, when he is about to give up hope, decides to go sit in Castiel's room and wait for him. To him it seems like the best course of action to take. He sits on his bed head resting back against the wall, eyes up to the ceiling. He closes his eyes and is about to pray to Cas when he hears a flutter noise. Dean raises his head. “What the hell, man, where have you been?” 

“I wanted to get you something special. I'm sorry I should have said something. My apologies,” Cas says, his head slightly down but keeping eye contact with Dean. 

Dean stands up, “You wanted to get me something?” He smiles slightly. “Believe me, you didn't have to.” 

Cas reaches into the bag he is holding and hands him a book. “It's ‘American Rebel: the life of Clint Eastwood’ I noticed you didn't have it. It took me so long because I had him sign it for you.” 

Dean examines the book. He opens it up to reveal the signature inside. 

Dean, I hope you enjoy the book. Glad you are a big fan. -Clint Eastwood 

He closes the book, puts it on the desk and without hesitation pulls Cas close to him. He kisses Cas with passion, one arm wrapped around his waist the other going up to the back of his head. Cas, unsure of where to put his hands, he leaves his them by his side. Dean moves his other hand to the other side of Castiel's head. He looks at him with his emerald green eyes. 

“Cas, don't ever change.” He kisses Cas on the forehead. Then brings him in for a hug. A hug, now this is something Cas is familiar with. He hugs Dean back. The feeling of the angels arms around him was comfort enough for him. 

“I should, um, get to bed now, Cas.” Dean says as he tries to muster out of the angels grasp. Cas blinks and they are both in Dean's room still in the same position as before. “Thanks for bringing me two doors away.” Dean chuckles. He manages to release himself from Castiel's grip and kisses him once more. “Night Cas,” he says sleepily as he walks to his bed.

“G’night, Dean.” Cas turns off the light and closes the door behind him. 

Dean dreams for the first time in about a week. Another fishing dream. But this time was different. The dock was bigger. Big enough for two chairs, the cooler and a radio. The chair next to him however was empty. Dean leans over, puts a tape into the old school boom box, closes the door and hits play. The music starts. It's a little bit funny… “Cas? Where are you?” Dean asks looking up. 

“I'm right here, Dean.” He shows up sitting out of nowhere. Dean jumps. Even in his dreams that startles him. They spend the whole dream talking and laughing and getting to know each other even more.

“What's your favorite animal, Dean?” 

“Hmm, that's a tough one, I am going to have to go with, eagles. Besides bees, what's yours?”

“I've always wanted a guinea pig. Sam once said he had one, turned out to be a play on words. It made me sad.”

The dream felt like it lasted days. He didn't want to wake up. Neither one of them caught any fish, perhaps it is because they talked them away. None of it matters to either of them. 

The bunker door wakes Dean up. “DEAN! I'm back! You here?” He hears the thud of Sam's bag hit the ground. 

“Yeah, just getting up,” he replies.

“Dean, it’s noon,” Sam replies, eyebrows raised. Dean yawns and goes to see his brother. 

“Sorry, Sam, I was just having a really good dream and didn't want to leave it,” Dean said truthfully. 

“Must have been great.” Sam rolls his eyes thinking of the worst. “You've been in a really good mood lately. Not that I am complaining, but you feeling okay, bro?” 

He hides his face from his younger brother so he can't see the stupid grin on his face. “It's nothing. I'm fine.” He hides in the kitchen and grabs himself a beer. Cracking it open he grabs a book off the table. Thank you, Cas, for leaving this out here for me. 

“New book?” Sam asks poking his nose where it shouldn't belong. 

“I guess you could say that.” Dean, holding the book, takes a drink of his beer and flops over the couch. He spends the rest of the afternoon reading it before letting Sam know he was going to get some fresh air and drive his baby around. Unknowingly to Sam, Castiel joins him on this ride and they spend the late afternoon talking and listening to music.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise it's not just fluff in this chapter.

Sam, again, is MIA. But this time he has left the Impala. Dean is trying his best to sneak out of the bunker without Castiel knowing. Should be easy to leave with him glued to the tv like that. He thinks to himself as he slips his shoes on. He has no idea what is about to happen. He's so adorable. Whoa did I just realize he’s attractive. That's weird... Dean shakes his head back into reality and laces up his boots. Quietly, as to not arouse suspicion, he sneaks out and goes for a drive. 

An hour later, he comes back with a rather large box in hand. He sneaks back into the bunker. Cas hasn't left the spot he's been in, still glued to the tv and the detective show that is playing. Dean tiptoes past Cas and into his room, placing the box on Cas’s desk. He walks out back to where Cas is sitting and covers his eyes.

“I need you not to peek. I have a surprise for you.” Dean softly speaks into Cas’s left ear. The softness of Dean’s breath sends a shiver down Cas’s spine. He carefully stands up, and keeping his eyes closed, he is led by Dean to his room. 

“Careful there is a wall right there,” he warns Cas with a smile. 

They enter Cas’ perfectly clean room and Dean lets Cas open his eyes. “You got me… a box? I suppose I could always put things in it that I would need to. Thank you Dean this is very kind,” Cas says sincerely. He goes to move the box and realizes it is heavy. 

“Open it.” He insists nudging Cas closer to it. “The surprise is inside the box, not the box itself.” Dean smiles a toothy grin. 

Cas opens the box to see a medium sized cage. He pulls it out of the box. “Dean, is that what I think it is?” Cas is astonished and cannot stop staring at the creature inside.

“If you think it's a guinea pig, then yes, it is what you think it is,” Dean says as he takes the box off the table so Cas can put the cage down. “I wanted to thank you for getting me that book, and I know how much you have wanted one so I ...” 

Dean is yet again interrupted by a kiss from Cas. “You still talk to much,” Cas says smiling “Thank you. It's… she is perfect.”

“You have a name for her yet?” Dean asked poking at the cage. 

After he studies her, he speaks “I’m thinking, Sandy.” 

Dean faces Cas again after poking at the guinea pig. He puts his hand on both of Cas’s shoulders. “Sandy is a perfect name.” He smiles then leans it to steal another kiss. 

Just in time too, Sam comes back from his trip and slams his stuff down. Sam doesn't seem to care if either Dean or Cas are home. He heads to his room because he is exhausted. He passes Cas’s room, whose door is wide open. A few steps after he passes he stops. Looks up confused and walks the three steps backwards to see what his brother and friend are doing. 

“Umm, guys? What is that?” Sam asks very confused. 

“It's a guinea pig!” Cas stands and smiles proudly. “Her name is Sandy.” 

“Uhhh huh…” Sam just keeps on walking, shaking his head, like this is a normal Wednesday in the bunker. “I'm not even gonna ask.” He mumbles to himself as he zombie walks into his room, closes the door and passes out from exhaustion. 

“So he’s gonna be passed out for quite some time, you up for a movie? I'll get the popcorn.” Dean asks leaving without taking ‘no’ for an answer. He pops his head back into the door. “You comin’ or what?” He smiles and goes to make popcorn. 

They sit on the couch at a respectful distance, in case Sam walked in. Popcorn bowl in between them so they can both eat it. Another Clint Eastwood movie is playing on the tv. They are both paying so much attention to the movie they didn't even realize they went to reach for the popcorn at the same time. Their hands touch. Out of reflex, both of them pull back. Dean looks at the almost empty bowl, then back up at Cas and smiles.

“You go ahead, Cas, it's fine.” He insists. They finish the popcorn but still have plenty of movie left. The bowl has now been pushed off onto the floor to make space for their hands. Without even thinking, like it was just the natural thing to do, Dean finds himself holding the angel's hand for the rest of the movie. He is not sure how, or when it happened, but Cas has also creeped closer to him and is now in the spot the bowl once occupied. The movie has stopped. Dean looks at Cas out of the corner of his eyes and smiles. 

“Well it's about time I hit the hay.” Dean yawns and stretches. 

Dean heads to bed. Instead of sleeping right away he just lays on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Watching movies with my best frie...wait boyfriend. Holy crap he's my boyfriend. Dean’s eyes widen. I'm going to need to tell Sam soon. I wonder how he will take it. Dean’s eyes close. I hope he is okay with it. Dean falls asleep. 

This dream is different. Nothing seems peaceful. Everything seems dark. I know this place. Dean frantically looks around for a weapon. Shit! I'm in purgatory. He starts running, looking for a place to hide. He trips. It’s a dead body. Grabbing the corpses weapon he continues to run. Shit shit shit! Hearing footsteps he turns quickly to the right. Two vampires are in attack mode. Dean swings his weapon but misses. The vampires lunge at him. He seems to effortlessly dodge their attacks. Dean swings again, perfect aim, takes one’s head. The other, now even angrier for him killing his brother, jumps to Dean. Dean falls to the ground, vampire on top of him, he tries so desperately to reach the weapon that has now escaped his grasp. Shit! He manages to grip it with his finger tips and move it closer so he can grab it fully. With one quick slice, the vampire is dead. 

Outside his dream, and in the bunker, Cas can hear something odd. He walks over to Dean's room where he can see the hunter having a nightmare. He knows he could just go into his dream like he has done a few times now. But he feels that might make it worse. So instead he takes off his coat and shoes and places them neatly on the chair, crawls into the bed and holds him. Please let this dream pass quickly. He hates to see Dean in any kind of pain. 

“Cas? Cas? Where are you?” Dean mumbles and sweats in his sleep. Cas just holds him as he sits on the bed, back leaning against the wall. 

“I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere,” he whispers to Dean, trying so desperately to soothe him. “It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide.” He softly sings. 

The singing seems to calm Dean and he starts to relax. It seems the nightmare has subsided. Cas doesn't want to chance it so he stays with Dean all night. 

The next morning when Dean wakes up he realizes that Castiel is there with him. “How long have you been here, Cas?” He asks as he sits up. 

“All night.” 

“All night?”

“Yes, Dean, all night. You were having a nightmare. I couldn't let you deal with it on your own. Even when it was over, I stayed in case it came back.” He looks over to Dean and gives a side smile. 

“Oh,” Dean didn't know what to say other than ‘oh’. Finally after what seemed like a while, he adds, “Well, thank you.” 

“No need to thank me” Cas looks over to Dean, his blue eyes seem to pierce his soul. 

Dean leans and his lips touch Cas’. The spark was there again, it seems to radiate between the two of them. The slight peck that the kiss intended to be turns into full blown passion. 

“I can't figure out why, but I haven't felt like this in a long time and I'm going to be honest, it scares the hell out of me.” Dean admits as Castiel has now moved his kisses to Dean's neck. Dean lets out a sigh of a moan and let's Cas kiss him wherever he felt like. 

“I...” Kiss. “know...” Kiss. “me…” Kiss. “too..” Kiss. Every kiss made Dean feel a little more comfortable with the fact that he was making out with his best friend like a freshman at homecoming. 

“Cas are...are you sure?” Dean asks with a moan as his shirt is being unbuttoned. 

“Only if you are.” Cas says as he straddles Dean’s lap, removing his tie. 

Dean looks up at him, his emerald green eyes wide. They seem to be almost glowing in the light. His mouth opens like he wants to speak, but all he can manage is a simple nod. 

With Dean's nod of approval, Cas leans down and kisses him with a fiery passion, only reaching away to undo the buttons of his pristine white shirt. He does his best to not lose the kiss as he wiggles his way out of the shirt. 

“Cas, the door, it’s not locked,” Dean manages to say while his face is being attacked and tries to get up to lock it. 

Cas pushes him back down. “I got this.” He looks back reaches out his hand and turns his wrist slowly. *click* “I told you I got this.” He winks. 

Dean sits up, Cas still on his lap, he reaches both arms around him and his lips go right for his Adam's apple. Cas lets out a low growl. In one swift, smooth motion Dean switches places with Cas. 

As he leans down to kiss his chest, he can feel the bulge in his pants grow, and it is starting to feel constricted. He sits back up and shifts his weight to sit on his heels. 

Cas closes his eyes, he can hear the familiar metal sound of a belt and feel the pressure release as Dean unzips his pants and pulls them and his own down. 

Dean adjusts himself so he is positioned just right as to not hurt himself or the angel. He leans down for another kiss while reaching his hand under his pillow. He grabs a bottle of lube that he has stashed there at all times. 

He squirts a generous amount into his hand and slowly brings it down. He circles the opening and lets a finger slip in. Cas inhales sharply through his teeth. 

“Just relax.” Dean assures him as he kisses his chest and neck. “If you relax, it will be fine.” He lets another finger slip in. 

Cas moans and reaches down to Dean's neglected cock. Dean notices and moves his hand, and gives Cas another kiss on the neck. “Not ready yet.” The kisses become softer as Dean lets a third finger slip in. 

He is gentle, he doesn't want to hurt him. Slowly he goes in further till he finds Cas’s spot and rubs it gently. Cas lets out a louder moan. 

“You are so lucky these walls are thick.” Dean smiles out of the corner of his mouth as he leans into his movements making Cas moan again. He reaches for his bed side table and pulls out a condom. “I know you are an angel, but, better safe than sorry.” Dean winks as he opens the wrapper with his teeth and puts it on with one hand, seeing as the other is currently occupied. 

Slowly he removes his fingers from Cas. He leans back, Castiel's legs on either side of him. He teases Cas’s hole rubbing the tip of his cock slowly around it while he applies a generous amount of lube. Rubbing it all over his throbbing member. 

“Dean, can you… please... hurry…” Cas pants in anticipation. “I want you… so bad.”

“If you insist.” Dean gives him another wink. He goes slow at first, not sure on how Cas will take it. 

Castiel lets out another low moan. “Fuck! Dean!” 

Dean is moving a bit faster now. Cas, with what seems to be no control of his hands, holds tightly to the bed sheets. He keeps his tempo consistent as he leans down and kisses his exposed chest. He notices Castiel's rock hard cock seems lonely. He firmly, but gently, grasps it at the base. Castiel moans. 

Dean matches the rhythm of his hips with the rhythm of his hand. “Fuck! Cas! Oh my God!” Dean curses. He doesn't let up, he picks up the tempo. He looks to Cas’s face, his eyes closed tight with pleasure. 

“Dean, I'm about to…” Cas moans. 

“Me.” Thrust. “Too” Thrust. Dean lets out a long moan as he climaxes. Not wanting to be the only one, he keeps the rhythm for Cas who climaxes shortly after. 

Dean collapses beside Cas. “Holy shit. That has got to be the best morning sex I have ever had.” Dean pants trying to catch his breath. 

“That was the best sex I've ever had, any time of the day.” He smiles while also trying to catch his breath. 

Dean can't help but laugh as he talks. “I love you.” The words seem to roll off his tongue effortlessly. His eyes go wide. Holy shit, did I actually say it out loud?

Castiel's heart seems to skip a beat, so long has he waited for those words. “I love you too, Dean.” He says quietly. 

Dean sighs with a smile. 

“Let's get cleaned up. Sam is sure to be up soon, and man, am I hungry.” Dean laughs as he gets up and cleans off. Castiel quick to follow. 

They get to breakfast at different times as to try and not raise Sam’s suspicion. But that doesn't stop them from exchanging looks over breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More destiel goodness, little fluff, more... not so fluff lol

It's been a week since their morning together and it is another day, another hunt. This time it's some demons outside of Chicago. The hunt takes them no time at all. Dean and Cas seem to have the same telepathy that Cory and Rebecca have. This time, Sam can see something is different. 

They get back to the motel and Sam purposefully goes in the room last. Dean sits on one bed, Cas on the other. They know the drill to keep up appearances. Sam however has finally had enough. He enters the room, closes the door with a force that makes them both jump, and locks it. He throws his bag down on the floor. They jump again. 

“Okay, now that I have your attention. We are going to talk about your feelings for each other.” Sam pulls the chair from the table and sits backwards on it. 

Shit, he knows. Dean’s throat is now in his stomach. 

“That's not necessary, Sam.” Castiel says nonchalantly, looking at the paper. 

“Oh, but it is,” Sam insists with a grin. 

“No, it really isn't,” Cas looks up at him from the print. 

“Okay then, if you are so insistent, why not?”

“BECAUSE WE ALREADY DID!” Dean blurts out of nowhere, looking down at his hands. 

They both look at Dean shocked. “Dean, you don't hav...” Cas begins to stop him. 

“Yes I do, Cas.” He looks up at Sam. “I love him, Sam.” Dean says with a lump in his throat, unsure how his brother will take the news. “I have for a while now. We've been sorta seeing each other behind your back for weeks now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't know how.”

Sam chuckles. “There was no reason to hide it, Dean. I think I knew before you did. If that is even possible.” His eyes roll. “Well I knew Cas did for, oh man… years?”

“Wait...you knew? For years? And you didn't tell me?” Dean was starting to get angry. 

“Thought it was a bit obvious, Dean. He's not exactly three dimensional,” Sam backs up a little to give himself some stability if Dean starts to throw punches. “No offense, Cas”

“None taken, but let's not get aggressive here.” Cas stands up, goes over to Dean and sits next to him placing a hand on his knee. “You may not have known then, but the important thing is you know now.” 

Sam reaches back behind him and grabs a bottle of water off the table and takes a drink. 

“Besides, it's harder to hide your feelings when you said ‘I love you’ after we had sex,” Cas said with his filter obviously gone. 

Sam chokes on his water. “You did what?”

“Cas, stop...” Dean tries to get him to shut up. 

“Had sex, it's when two people who love each other...” He goes on. 

“Okay stop, that's not what I meant. So what I am getting at is from now on we get two rooms,” Sam cuts off Cas, holding up two fingers and waving them between them. 

Silent, Dean gets up and grabs a beer. 

“I’m gonna leave so you two to can talk for a bit. I will be back.” With that Castiel is gone. Leaving in a flash. 

“There you go, you made my boyfriend uncomfortable.” Dean is shocked that he was comfortable enough to say those words out loud, and to his brother of all people. 

“Boyfriend? So, you really do love him.” Sam says quietly looking down at the label he is peeling off his water bottle. 

“Yeah, Sammy, I do.” Dean takes a drink of his beer. 

“So the late night drives? The Netflix binges, the, dare I ask,.. guinea pig?”

“Her name is Sandy!” Dean says defensively. “But yes, all times I spent with him. There is just something about him. He brings down my walls.”

“Well if you love him, I am not going to stop you.” Sam shrugs and he stands up. He walks over to Dean and grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him up. “But I swear to God, if you hurt the best friend either of us has ever had, … I will break, your nose!” 

Dean pushes his little brother off of him. “I'm not gonna hurt him, calm down! I just told you I love him. Isn't that enough?”

“Yeah, it is. I’m really happy for you bro. But if you don't mind excusing me. I have something I need to do.”

Dean takes another drink. “Oh yeah, what's that?” 

Sam starts to leave the room. “I need to get another room for the night.” He laughs and closes the door. “And don't worry, it will be on the other side of the motel.” Dean can hear Sam yelling from outside the room. 

That went easier than I thought. 

Dean decides now is as good of time as any to take a shower, so he goes into the bathroom and closes the door. Sam comes back in to grab his stuff shortly after Dean starts up the shower. “Cas, if you can hear me, you can come back now.” Sam says quietly so Dean can't hear him over the water. With that, he closes the door and heads to his room briskly. 

With a flutter, Cas returns. The bedroom is empty, but he can hear the shower going. Cas heads over to the bathroom and quietly opens the door. He sees Dean in the shower. He quickly, and still being quiet, undresses and enters the shower behind Dean. “Hello, Dean.” 

Dean jumps and almost slips in the shower but is caught by a very naked, very wet, Castiel.

“Jesus, Cas, if you wanted to join me all you had to do was ask. You didn't need to give me a heart attack!” Dean regains his footing. 

“My apologies.” Cas smiles at the also very naked, very wet Dean. He looks down at Dean’s cock and notices it’s starting to get hard just looking at him. 

“Damn, Cas, in this shower, you’re pretty hot!” Dean gulps. 

“I assure you, I keep my vessel at a consistent 98.6 degrees. You don't need to worry.” Cas looks confused. 

Dean can’t help but laugh. His lips graze his dripping wet boyfriends. “Not that I wouldn't love for you to join me in the shower,” Without even looking, Dean kicks his foot behind him and turns the water off. Cas doesn't seem to care, or even notice he has done so. “But that wouldn't be as much fun.” He says as his lips barely leave Cas’. 

He gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He holds out his hand and helps Cas out of the shower. With one swift, Casanova like movement, he pulls Cas close to him. While still holding his hand, he places his arm around the small of his back. He smiles a little, trying to hold the towel up but hold Cas closer. Dean leans in, their lips touch. It felt like the whole world had stopped revolving just for a moment in time. Dean lets his tongue slip through his lips and find it's way to Cas’. He hears Cas moan. 

The sound of his moan only makes him want him more. He wants to take him right here, right now. But he promised his brother he wouldn't hurt him, so he wants to do this right. He rests his forehead on Cas’, “Can we take this slow tonight?” 

Castiel nods, his breath heavy with anticipation. Dean walks backwards, leading him to the bed, not losing eye contact. “Lay down,” he motions to the empty bed. Dean crawls up on the bed, hovering over Cas, he leans down and pecks him on the lips. “You let me know if I'm going to fast for you right?”

“Of course I will. But I don't see that happening.” He hisses as Dean bites him softly on the ear. Cas’ head goes back and Dean attacks his neck, leaving nothing to chance. He bites down, sure to leave a mark on the angel's neck. Cas groans. Dean moves his way down, not missing a single spot. Jaw, collarbone, chest. Stopping only to slowly tongue each nipple sensually. 

Dean can feel Castiel’s member getting harder and harder with each kiss, lick and bite. He keeps going, navel, hip bone, inner thigh. Castiel's dick twitches in anticipation. Looking up he catches Cas’ deep blue eyes looking back at him, begging for more. The ache in his eyes screams, ‘Now Dean!’ He takes this as an invitation. 

Dean slowly licks the pre come that is now dripping down the side of Castiel's cock. “Mmm, Baby, you want more of that don’t you?” 

Castiel moans in approval. “Dean, please”

Dean decides he's not going to make him wait any longer. He grasps his Cas’ dick at the base and slowly licks the tip again, just to tease before going deeper till he can’t go anymore. 

“Fuck! Dean! Oh fuck!” Cas cries. “Where did you learn that?”

Dean takes a break, looks up at him with his beautiful, green eyes. “I learned it from the pizza man.” He jokes as he goes back down. 

“That's…. not funny…. Dean! Fuck!!”

Dean can't take it anymore, he has to be inside of him or he is going to blow his load in the towel that is still on him. “Turn over,” he instructs Cas, as he gets up and grabs a condom and lube. “I'm going to make you scream my name into that pillow. You ok with that?” 

“Very much so,” Cas winks. 

Dean, back on the bed after he puts the condom on his throbbing cock, goes behind Cas. Smack! The sound echoes in the room, Cas moans. Dean doesn't remove his hand, instead he squeezes Castiel's cheek. He releases his hand to open the lube and apply a generous amount to his hand, cock and Cas’ tight hole. Leaning forward, he kisses his back right on the spine. This makes Cas moan and perk up his hips giving Dean better access. He lets one finger slowly slip in. Moving it slowly around. Dean gently bites his shoulder blade. Another hip thrust. This makes it easier to add a second finger. Dean knows exactly what he is searching for. 

Cas let's out a loud cry. Bingo! He's found it! He lets his two fingers rub around his boyfriend's prostate, while also making sure he is prepped for what is about to happen. Slowly he removes his fingers. Cas seems to sigh. “Are you sure you are ok?” Castiel nods. “Say it for me, say you are ok.” 

“I'm.. I'm ok. Please… I… need it.”

Without hesitation, Dean pushes his dick slowly into the tight hole. Cas winces at the slow burn, but it's not enough to want to stop. He pushes back onto Dean. Grabbing his hips for stability, he rocks into a groove of slow, love making. Cas is relieved that it's not too fast after the play on his spot. 

“Dean! Fuck!” He cries. “Dean!” His cry is muffled by the pillow. 

“Cas, oh my God!” Dean leans forward, while continuing the slow fucking, and bites down on Castiel's back. “Do you want me to go faster?” He whispers to Cas. 

Cas moans. “N...no… you are going to make me come without even touching me. Don't stop.” 

Wanting to make it even more intense, Dean reaches around Castiel's prominent hip bones and find Cas’ throbbing cock. With only needing a few gentle strokes, Cas lets out a loud cry. The sound of Castiel's moan turns him on even more and comes shortly after. Dean collapses into Cas, pushing them both down onto the bed. The movement releases Dean's softening dick. Out of breath he rolls over off of Cas. He takes off the condom, ties it, and tosses it in the garbage next to the bed. 

Cas rolls over onto his side, also out of breath he asks, “Was that just sex or…”

“It's called making love, Cas” Dean cuts him off, smiling a toothy grin. “Come here,” he lifts his arm and lets Cas put his  
head on his chest. “I love you.” He whispers as he holds him close, rubbing his fingers in Castiel's sweat covered hair. 

Cas closes his eyes and smiles. “I love you too, Dean.” He whispers back. Dean falls asleep, Cas not leaving him for one moment. 

The next day they pack up then meet up with Sam. Sam doesn't ask any questions, he just gets in the Impala and rides along like any other day. 

The trip back to the bunker was a normal one, laughter, snacks, and classic rock on the radio. But this time, there was an addition to the song list, and Dean didn't even have to worry about trying to find it, all he had to do was ask for his song.


	6. Epilogue

“Sammy, don't push me, I'm still your older brother, I can kick your ass!” Dean scolds Sam. 

“Well you weren't moving fast enough and I'll be damned if you are taking my spot.” Sam pushes past Dean. 

It’s brother night in the bunker, this means significant others are not invited, much to their dismay. They brothers sit on the couch, popcorn, pizza and beer at the ready. Dean groans as it’s Sam's turn to pick the movie and he knows it's going to be a snooze fest. Sam turns on the movie, Dean is shocked to see it is the new James Bond flick. “Did good picking didn't I?” Sam boasts. 

“You got lucky!” Dean laughs. 

The movie draws to a close and Sam turns it off. “Dean, I have to ask, and feel free to get mad but… it's been two years man! You gonna ask him or what?”

Dean pulls the bottle of beer to his lips, takes a drink and reaches in his pocket. He pulls out a gold ring, and shows it to his baby brother. “I've had it for months now, just need to find the right time.”

“Oh, my, God, Dean, are you… nervous?”

“What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I am.” Dean takes another drink. “I just… need the perfect moment ok?”

“Do you need any help setting something up?” Sam suggests and he adjusts himself on the couch. 

“You can get the hell out of the bunker so I can do it alone. That's how you can help.” He insists. 

“When?”

“Tonight? Before he gets back?”

“Deal! But I want details!” With that Sam gets up, grabs car keys, and is out the door. 

Dean nervously sets up the bunker while he awaits Castiel’s return. An hour passes, Dean is getting more nervous by the minute. He paces back and forth, fingering the ring in his pocket. Hearing a creek, he looks to the door. Cas walks in. Dean looks at him in awe, like it's the first time he's ever walked into the bunker. He quickly hides so he is not seen. 

Walking down the stairs, Cas notices the room is very dim. “Dean? Sam? You guys here?” Just then, Dean presses play on the boom box next to him, a familiar song starts playing with no words. 

“It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside, I am not one to, easily hide.” Dean starts to sing as he walks into the light, his perfect voice echoes throughout the bunker. “I don't got much money, but boy, if I did. I'd buy a big house where, we both could live.” He sounds like he has been practicing this song for his whole life, just for this moment. 

The tape continues to sing the song for him. “Dean, what is going on? Where is Sam?” Cas cocks his head confused. 

Dean’s lips press against Cas’ “He's gone right now. It's just us.” 

“What about brother night?”

He kisses Cas again. “We had that, don't worry. There is a reason I kicked him out for right now.” Dean reaches in his pocket, while getting down on one knee. “Cas,” he grabs his hand. “We have been together for years, known each other longer, we have as you say, a, ‘Profound bond’. I can't think of anyone else I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“What are you saying, Dean?”

“I'm saying is, well… Castiel,” He pulls out the ring. “Will you marry me?” 

“Don't ask stupid questions, Dean. Of course I will.” His eyes well up with tears as he pulls Dean to a standing position. Cas takes the ring and puts it on. Dean overwhelmed with emotion, takes either side of Cas’ face and kisses him deeply. 

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to ask you that.” He kisses him again. 

“Quite possibly, as long as I have wanted you to.” Cas replies. 

The next day, Dean tells Sam all about the proposal and how Cas said yes. Sam couldn't be happier for the two. “Now, Sammy, I have an important question for you.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Will you be my best man, since I'm marrying the other one?”

“I would, but, Cas already asked me.” He says with a straight face. The happy expression on Dean’s face falls. “... just kidding! Of course! I would love to!”

*****

June 15th,

Dean,

Today was the best day of my life, and I have been alive for many, many years. Today was better than the day I rescued you from hell, or the numerous times I have healed you. Today, you healed me. You filled a piece of my heart that I didn't know needed filled. It may have been just a small wedding, with just a few people there to see it. But I couldn't picture anything more perfect than seeing you stand there, smiling as you said “I do”. I know you are not the emotional type normally, but I am glad you are with me. Thank you for being everything to me. 

I love you,  
Castiel Winchester


End file.
